1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, and in particular, to a CMOS radio frequency (RF) communication system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Presently, a radio frequency (RF) communications system has a variety of applications including PCS communication and IMT systems. As such, a CMOS chip ntegration of the system has been pursued to reduce the cost, size and power consumption.
Generally, the RF communication system is composed of RF front-end block and base-band digital signal processing PSP) block. Currently, the base-band DSP block can be implemented with low cost and low power CMOS technology. However, the RF front-end cannot be implemented by CMOS technology because of limitations in speed and noise characteristics, which are below the speed and noise specification of popular RF communication systems.
For example, the PCS hand-phone systems operate at a frequency over 2.0 GHz, but current CMOS technology reliably operates only up to approximately 1.0 GHz in terms of speed and noise. Hence, the RF front-end block is implemented using bipolar or bi-CMOS technology that has better speed and noise characteristics than CMOS technology but is more expensive and consumes more power.
Currently, two different types of RF architecture called xe2x80x9cdirect conversionxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdouble conversionxe2x80x9d are used for CMOS RF communication systems. Both architectures have advantages and disadvantages in terms of CMOS implementations.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a related art direct conversion RF system 100. The related art direct conversion CMOS RF communication system 100 includes an antenna 105, a RF filter 110, a low noise amplifier (LNA) 120, a first mixer 140, a second mixer 145, a phase-locked loop (PLL) 130, a first low pass filter (LPF) 150, a second LPF 155, a first analog/digital (A/D) converter 160, a second A/D converter 165, a third mixer 160 and a power amplifier 170.
The antenna 105 receives RF signals and selected RF signals are then filtered at the RF filter 110. The filtered RF signals are amplified with a gain at the LNA 120 and the RF signals passing through the LNA 120 are directly demodulated into base band signals by quadrature multiplication at the first and second mixers 140 and 145. The PLL 130 preferably generates two types of clock signals, I signals and Q signals using a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO). The I clock signals and the Q clock signals are the same excepting a phase difference. I signals preferably have a phase difference of 90 degrees from Q signals. That is, Q signals are phase shifted with respect to quadrature phase shift I signals. The two sets of signals I and Q are preferably used to increase the ability of the RF system to identify or maintain received information regardless of noise and interference. Sending two types of signals having different phases reduces the probability of information loss or change. A demodulation frequency f0 in FIG. 1 is equal to a modulation frequency f0.
As shown in FIG. 1, the demodulated based band signals have a frequency reduced by the frequency f0 from an original frequency to pass through the first and second LPF 150 and 155 and eventually become respective signals required for A/D conversion at the first and second A/D converters 160 and 165. The digital signals are then transferred to a base-band discrete-time signal processing (DSP) block (not shown). Channel selection is performed by changing frequency f0 in at the phase-locked loop (PLL) 130.
As described above, the related art direct conversion RF system 100 has advantages for CMOS RF integration because of its simplicity. In the related at direct conversion RF system only a single PLL is required. Further, in the related art direct conversion RF system high-quality filters are not required. However, related art the direct conversion architecture has disadvantages that make single chip integration difficult or impossible. As shown in FIG. 2A, clock signals cos xcfx89LOt from a local oscillator (LO) such as the VCO may leak to either the mixer input or to the antenna where radiations may occur because the local oscillator (LO) is at the same frequency as the RF carriers. The unintentionally transmitted clock signals xcex94(t)cos xcfx89LOt signals can reflect off nearby objects and be xe2x80x9cre-receivedxe2x80x9d by the mixer again. The low pass filter outputs a signal M(t)+xcex94(t) because of leakages of clock signals. As shown in FIG. 2B, self-mixing with the local oscillator results in problems such as time variations or xe2x80x9cwanderingxe2x80x9d DC-offsets at the output of the mixer.
FIG. 2B illustrates time variations and a DC-offset. A denotes a signal before the mixer and B denotes a signal after the mixer. The time-varying DC-offset together with inherent circuit offsets significantly reduce the dynamic range of the receiver portion. In addition, a direct conversion RF system requires a high-frequency, low-phase-noise PLL for channel selection, which is difficult to achieve with an integrated CMOS voltage controlled oscillator (VCO).
FIG. 3 shows a block diagram of a related art RF communication system 300 according to an double conversion architecture that considers all of the potential channels and frequency transistors. As shown in FIG. 3, the RF communication system 300 includes antenna 305, a RF filter 310, a LNA 320, a first mixer 340, a second mixer 345, a first LPF 350, a second LPF 355, second stage mixers 370-373, a first adder 374, a second adder 375. The RF communication system 300 further includes a third LPF 380, a fourth LPF 385, a first A/D converter 390, a second A/D converter 395, first and second PLLs 330 and 335, a third mixer 360 and a power amplifier 370.
The mixers 340, 345 and 370-373 are all for demodulation while the third mixer 360 is for modulation. The first and second mixers 340 and 345 are for a selected RF frequency and the mixers 370-373 are for an intermediate frequency (IF). The first PLL 330 generates clock signals at a high frequency or the RF frequency, the second PLL 335 generates clock signals having a low frequency or the intermediate frequency (IF).
Transmission data are multiplied with the clock signals having the RF frequency from the PLL 330 to have a frequency reduced by the RF frequency from an original transmission data frequency. The output signals of the third mixer 360 are amplified with a gain at the power amplifier 370 and then radiated through the antenna 305 for transmission.
For reception data the antenna 305 receives RF signals and the RF filter 310 filters the RF signals. The filtered RF signals are amplified by the LNA 320 and are converted into IF signals by the quadrature mixers 340, 345 with a single frequency local oscillator, generally a VCO. The PLL 330 generates clock signals for I signals of the RF signals and generates clock signals for Q signals of the RF signals. The mixer 340 multiplies the RF signals with the clock signals for the I signals having the RF frequency and the mixer 345 multiplies the RF signals with the Q signals having the RF frequency. The LPFs 350, 355 are used at an IF stage (i.e., first stage) to remove any frequency components not converted upon conversion to the IF signals, which allows all channels to pass to the second stage mixers 370-373. All of the channels at the IF stage are then frequency-translated directly to base-band frequency signals by the tunable PLL 335 for channel selection.
Demodulated base band signals C pass low pass filters (LPF) 380 and 385 and are converted into digital data by A/D converters 390 and 395. The digital data is then transferred into a base-band discrete-time signal processing (DSP) block (not shown).
As described above, the related art double conversion RF system 300 has various advantages. The related art double conversion RF system 300 performs the channel tuning using the lower-frequency, i.e., IF, second PLL 335, but not the high-frequency, i.e., RF, first PLL 330. Consequently, the high-frequency RF PLL 330 can be a fixed-frequency PLL that can be more effectively optimized. Further, since channel tuning is performed with the IF PLL 335, which operates at a lower frequency, the contribution of phase noise into channel selection can be reduced. However, the related art double conversion RF system 300 has various disadvantages to overcome for single chip integration. The related art double conversion RF system 300 uses two PLLs, which are difficult to integrate in a single chip. Further, the frequency of first PLL remains too high to be implemented with CMOS technology, and in particular, with a CMOS VCO. In addition, self-mixing problem still occurs because the second PLL is at the same frequency of the IF desired carrier. FIG. 4A is a diagram showing leakage of clock signals in the RF communication system 300. FIG. 4B is a diagram showing time variation and xe2x80x9cwanderingxe2x80x9d DC-offset because of leaking clock signals xcex94(t)cos xcfx89LO2(t) (e.g., self-mixing) in the RF communication system 300 of FIG. 3.
In FIG. 4B, the first mixer multiplies the RF signals with clock signals cos xcfx89LO1t for RF having a frequency xcfx89LO1 and outputs the RF signals with M(t)cos xcfx89LO2t having a frequency reduced by the frequency xcfx89LO1. The second mixer multiples the RF signals from the first mixer with clock signals cos xcfx89LO2 for IF having a frequency xcfx89LO2. However, since the frequency of the output signals of the second mixer is same as the frequency of desired RF carriers before the LPFs. Thus, the output signals of the second mixer may leak to a substrate or may leak to the second mixer again. The time-varying DC-offset, together with inherent circuit offsets significantly reduces the dynamic range of the receiver portion.
An object of the present invention is to at least substantially obviate problems and disadvantages of the related art.
A further object of the present invention is to fabricate a CMOS RF front end and method for using same that allows one chip integration of an RF communication system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an RF communication system and method with reduced cost and power requirements.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a reliable high speed, low noise CMOS RF communication system and method for using same.
Another object of the present invention is to increase a frequency range of a RF front end of an RF communication system.
To achieve at least the above objects and advantages in a whole or in parts and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the structure of the invention includes an antenna for receiving transmitting RF signals, a PLL for generating multi-phase clock signals having a frequency different from a carrier frequency in response to the multi-phase clock signals and a reference signal having the carrier frequency; a demodulation-mixing unit for mixing the received RF signals with the multi-phase clock signals having the frequency different from the carrier frequency to output the RF signals having a frequency reduced by the carrier frequency, and a A/D converting unit for converting the RF signals from the mixing unit into digital signals.
To further achieve the objects in a whole or in parts, in accordance with the purpose of the present invention a method of operating a RF communication system includes an antenna for receiving and transmitting RF signals, a PLL for generating 2N-phase clock signals having a frequency 2*f/N smaller than a carrier frequency f0, wherein N is a positive integer as a phase number, a demodulation mixing unit for mixing the RF signals from the antenna with 2N-phase clock signals from the PLL to output the RF signals having a frequency reduced by the carrier frequency and comprising a plurality of two input mixers, and a A/D converting unit for converting the RF signals from the demodulation mixing unit into digital signals.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.